


On Ice

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise prompted: Seblaine meeting at an ice skating rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ice

                “Ugh, come on, Sebastian! It’s going to be fun, I swear.” Jeff nearly pleaded, tugging on his roommate’s arm.

                “What could possibly be fun about going around in circles in the freezing cold?” Sebastian asked the other boy, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest, “I’m not even remotely drunk, right now. There is zero chance that I will enjoy going ice skating. Besides, is Nick going?” Jeff immediately looked guilty,

                “Well, I mean, yeah, but—“

                “Jeff, thanks for the invite, but I really don’t feel like being a third wheel on another one of your dates.” Sebastian told him, flopping down on his bed. He grabbed a novel from his night stand ( _The Secret History_ by Donna Tartt). Before opening the book, he looked up at his roommate, “Just, go have fun without me. I’m fine, right here.” Jeff huffed,

                “Oh, come on! Dude, seriously, you spend enough time reading novels for your stupid major—“

                “English isn’t stupi—“

                “Not the point. You hole yourself up in our dorm every weekend, reading, while everyone else goes out. You’re a college student, Sebastian, at least attempt to be social.” Sebastian glared at the other boy,

                “I’m perfectly content on my own, and as I said earlier, if I went out with you tonight, you and Nick would end up ditching me, as always.” Jeff rolled his eyes at Sebastian’s confession,

                “That won’t happen, okay? Besides, maybe you’ll meet someone at the rink.” He said with a mischievous smile. Sebastian looked at the blonde with confusion,

                “What’s with the look?”

                “Nothing.” Jeff said, poorly feigning nonchalance, “So, will you come? Pleaseeee?” Sebastian let out a deprecating sigh, before finally throwing his book down,

                “Fine.” He huffed, heading towards his closet to retrieve his boots and coat. Jeff squealed, clapping his hands,

                “It’s going to be the best night, promise.”

—-

                30 minutes later, Sebastian finds himself seated on a bench out in the winter chill, arms folded, huffing as he watches young couples and families circle around the rink. He notices Jeff and Nick skate past him, holding hands, laughing and conversing as they glide across the ice.

                “Fuckers. Ditched me, as always.” Sebastian mumbled to himself. He heard a gasp come from his left, and turned his head, finding a little girl about three feet away staring at him with wide eyes,

                “Mister, that’s a bad word!” The little girl exclaimed, waving her little finger at him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the mysterious little girl,

                “Uh, I’m sorry? …I guess.” He hesitated, “Don’t you have a parent or something?” he asked looking around for some sort of adult nearby.

                “My big sister and her boyfriend brought me.” She said, matter-of-factually.

                “Hmm, well, where are they?” Sebastian asked, becoming somewhat irritated with the child in front of him. He had never been particularly fond of children; he thought they were loud, and sticky, and simply a nuisance. The little girl cocked her head, unsure of the answer to his question. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when a man came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her,

                “Arabella, you can’t run off like that!” The man said rather sternly, before turning to Sebastian, flashing a smile, “I am so sorry about her.” Sebastian attempted to respond, but found himself momentarily mute. The man in front of him had glossy black curls, caramel colored skin, and glowing hazel eyes that sparkled under the lights of the ice dome.

                “Oh-uh, uh, it’s fine, nothing to worry about.” Sebastian stuttered out. The boy smiled once again, before pulling out his phone, shooting off a text. Turning back to the girl in his arms, the boy spoke,

                “Your sister is heading over here, right now. She might be rather upset.” The little girl let out a huff, crossing her arms. Sebastian quickly realized that this man must be the older sister’s boyfriend. He felt any hope he held deflate. He decided that he might as well head home, considering he was not enjoying himself, despite Jeff’s promise that he would. Before he could even stand up, the other boy and the little girl sat down on the bench beside him,

                “I just realized that I never caught your name.” The other boy confessed. Sebastian blushed slightly,

                “Oh, I’m Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.” He said. The other boy offered his hand, in introduction,

                “It’s nice to meet you, Sebastian. I’m Blaine Anderson. And this little monster is Arabella.” He said gesturing to the little girl seated on his lap. The little girl stuck her tongue out Blaine, earning herself a poke in the stomach, causing her to giggle. “So, Sebastian, why are sitting all alone? Why aren’t you skating with everyone else?” Blaine asked.

                “Well, my friends kind of dragged me out here and made me their third wheel. Everyone’s skating in pairs… I didn’t really want to be the only person skating alone.” He admitted, neck flushing in embarrassment. Before either of them could say another word, a beautiful blonde girl ran up to them.

                “Blaine! Arabella! There you are!” She plucked the little girl from Blaine’s arms. “Don’t run away from us ever again. Understood?” She told the little girl, earning a small nod in return. The girl then looked up him and Blaine, confusion written on her face, “Blaine, who’s this?”

                “Oh, Emily, this Sebastian, he found Arabella. Sebastian, this is my roommate Emily.”

                “Roommates?” Sebastian asked, “Arabella said you two were dating.” Blaine and Emily both laughed,

                “Oh, no. Emily has a boyfriend, and I am very very gay.” Blaine told him, smiling. Suddenly, that little speck of hope was back.

                “Emily! Skate!” Arabella exclaimed, restless in her sister’s arms. Emily laughed,

                “We’re going to go rent out some skates. You can join us later, Blaine, or…not.” She said with a wink, before walking off. Sebastian looked at Blaine, and found him staring at his shoes, his face beat red.

                “Uh, sorry about her.” Blaine mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “She made me come with her tonight, convinced I would meet a guy here.” Sebastian laughed at Blaine’s confession. The other boy’s head shot up, his eyes wide, “Are you laughing at me?” He demanded, clearly embarrassed.

                “No! No, no, no.” Sebastian assured him. “I laughed, because that’s exactly the same reason why my friends made me come tonight.” Blaine smiled brightly at that, before jumping up from the bench, and extending his hand out to Sebastian.

                “Okay, well, would you like to skate with me then?” He asked, eyes filled with hope. Sebastian grasped his hand,

                “I would love to.”


End file.
